


[podfic] Sleeping in fluffy piece

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Sleeping in fluffy piece."</p>
<p>
  <i>(non given by author), but it's FLUFFY!  :D</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sleeping in fluffy piece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[a] Sleeping in fluffy piece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20850) by consultingwriters. 



> Has it been mentioned that this is FLUFFY? Cause it totally is. :D

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:03:39 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/Sleeping%20In%20fluffy%20piece.mp3) | **Size:** 3.79 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/Sleeping%20In%20fluffy%20piece.m4b) | **Size:** 4.2 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
